Drugi dzień w Czarnobylu
Scarlett - W poprzednim odcinku niespodziewanie po zaginięciu Trevora i księdza rozpoczął się nowy sezon. Zawodnicy musieli dostać się lasem do Czarnobyla. Tam stworzyłam drużyny: Atom Squad i zmutowane Wybryki Natury. Zadaniem drużyn było zbudowanie domów. Wygrały Wybryki Natury, a Atom Squad poszli na eliminacje. Rachel odpadła i została wrzucona do dziury Beth... Co będzie dziś, czy ktoś zginie, czy Trevor zostanie odnaleziony i kto zostanie wrzucony do dziury Beth? Dowiecie się już za chwile! Dom Wybryków: 159x159px Gary i Willow siedzieli w salonie kiedy reszta jadła śniadanie lub spała. Gary - Fajny dom Willow nam zrobiłaś ' Willow - Przynajmniej nie mieszkamy w lepiance. Cathren - Tak ta willa jest super. Naprawdę jesteś czarownicą? Willow - Oczywiście, że tak. Sherman - Jakoś nie chce mi się wieżyć... Willow wyczarowała nad Shermanem jajko, które spadło mu na głowę i pobrudziło jego... włosy? Lucy - Hi, Hi^^ Ma jajko na głowie! Sherman - Nie śmieszne :< Jack - Mnie i Cathren to bawi :D Cathren - Fakt :D Sherman odszedł sobie gdzieś. Kamil - Strzela fochy jak jakaś blondyna *rzuciła z kanapy* Lucy - Ja nie strzelam fochów ):< Lucy zrobiła przytup i przyśpiewkę (la, la, la, la ,la) Kamil - I był foch z przytupem i przyśpiewką...' Dom Atom Squad: 159x159px Alla - Fajnie mieszkać w lepiance! Corey - Tu jest fatalnie. Ewelin - Dlaczego my nie mamy w drużynie Willow? Alla - Macie mnie! Ewelin - Super -,- <'Ewelin - Nie lubię Alli. Jest jakaś dziwna.> ' Do reszty podchodzą Bernard i Stack. Bernard - Fajna ta lepianka! Stack - Lepianki wymyślił mój 10 razy pra pra dziadek. Alla - Super! Corey - Nie. To tylko nudne kłamstwo. Stack - Absolutnie nie. Nagle wszyscy zawodnicy słyszą klakson i wybiegają z domków. Przed domami drużyn: 159x159px159x159px Scarlett - Witam ofiary. Gary - Witaj Scarlett Scarlett- Pora na zadanie. Sherman - Jakie? Jack - Pewnie jakieś niebezpieczne. Kamil - Zapewne. Lucy - Tak, tak! Uwielbiam niebezpieczne zadania! Ala - Ja też! Willow - Ja się tam nie boje. Scarlett - To dobrze bo mam dla was ciekawe zadanie. Musicie znaleźć mi Trevora. Żywego lub martwego. Sherman - A po co ci jego zwłoki, skoro na pewno nie żyje. Scarlett - Ministerstwo bezpieczeństwa... Cathren - On napewno został zjedzony przez zombie. Scarlett - Więc przynieście mi jego kości. Cathren - Zombie jedzą kości. Scarlett - To znajdźcie trochę krwi! Cathren - A jeśli... Scarlett - Cisza! Szukajcie jego lub tego co po nim zostało po całej Prypeci. Corey - A co jeśli w tym czasie na domy napadną zombie? Scarlett - One wychodzą tylko w nocy. Start! Zadanie I: 159x159px Wybryki od razu wysunęły się na prowadzenie. Willow leciała na miotle koło Garego. Gary - Więc jesteś prawdziwą wiedźmą. Willow - No przecież mówiłam. Kiedyś dostałam w głowę niebieskim meteorytem i stałam się czarownicą. Podbiega do nich Jack. Jack - O czym gadacie? Willow - O niczym - odlatuje. Gary wzruszył ramionami. Gary - Eh... Jack - Co jest brachu? Gary - Chciałbym mieć u niej jakieś szanse... Jack - Serio?! O_O Nie no spoko. Musisz być... e... Gary - Nie znasz się zbytnio na tym. Jack - Fakt... Jack odszedł. Garego minęła Cathren z dzidą w ręku i Kamil z kamieniem goniąca Lucy. 159x159px Atom Squad byli kilka metrów za zmutowanymi wybrykami. Ewelin - Trzeba ich dogonić! Alla - Więc biegnijmy szybciej - dziewczyna wyprzedza swoją drużynę i Wybryki Natury. Corey - Szybka jest. Bernard podbiega do niego i Ewelin. Bernard - Ona jest niesamowita! Ewelin - Serio? Bernard - No. Stack podbiega do nich. Stack - To męczące. Ewelin - A dokąd my biegniemy? Corey - Do centrum miasta. Ewelin - Jesteś taki mądry :> Pocałowali się. Bernard - To wy jesteście parą? Corey - No. Byliśmy jeszcze przed wycieczką. Ewelin - Namówiłam go byśmy pojechali :) Corey - I tak uważam, że jest tu zbyt niebezpiecznie... Centrum miasta: 159x159px159x159px Drużyna wybryków pobiegła do starego sklepiku, a atom squad wbiegli do pierwszego lepsze bloku. Opuszczony blok: 159x159px W bloku było ciemno i śmierdziało grzybami. Corey - Nienawidzę smrodu. Bernard - Faktycznie cuchnie jak... Alla - Borsukowi z pod pachy^^ Ewelin włączyła latarkę w telefonie. Ewelin - Trzeba się rozejrzeć... Stack poszedł na górę. Alla - Grubcio poszedł na górę, więc ja i brodaty pójdziemy... e... Corey - No mów, mów... Alla - Do męskiej toalety? Bernardowi pojawiły się serduszka w oczach. Wtedy Stack zbiegł z wyższego piętra z wrzaskiem. Ewelin - Co jest? Z góry zbiegł zmutowany suseł: Corey - Uciekać. Atom Squad uciekli do kotłowni za budynkiem. Sklepik: 159x159px W sklepiku było bardzo dużo zielonej wody rozlanej na podłodze. Kamil - Ta substancja śmierdzi! Lucy - Jak dla mnie to jest sok z kiwi! Gary - To chyba siki. Kamil wskakuje na ladę - Fuj! Lucy wypija trochę ,,substancji" Lucy - To zwykła woda. Willow - Moje zmysły wiedźmy mówią mi, że to zwykła woda. Lucy - Miałam racje! Kamil - Święto! Cathren - Sądzę, że tu nie ma Trevora. Cathren - A sprawdźmy zaplecze. Kamil obróciła się. Kamil - Brak zaplecza. Lucy - Co?! Kamil nie ma pleców? Kamil, Willow i Cathren strzeliły wspólnego facepalma. Jack - Zmywamy się... Nie słuchajmy już Lucy. Drużyna wyszła i poszła do budynku obok. Kotłownia: 159x159px W kotłowni było strasznie, ale dosyć jasno. Drużyna weszła do dużego pomieszczenia pełnego kartonów. Ewelin - Corey boje się. Corey - Czuje się jak w horrorze. - przytula ją. Alla - Ciemno tutaj, głucho tutaj, kroków zombie słuchaj... Stack - Wiesz, że ,,Dziady" napisał sąsiad mojej stryjecznej ciotki? Alla - WoW! Obłęd :O Stack - Wiem. Bernard i Corey zażenowani pokręcili głowami. Corey - Ok Drużyno! Przeszukajmy tą kotłownie skoro już tu jesteśmy. Ewelin - Ok... Ewelin niepewnie otworzyła starą szafę. Ewelin - Uff... pusta. Alla tym czasem przeszukiwała kartony. Z jednego wyskoczył: Zombie Trevor rzuca się na drużynę. Ewelin - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Alla i Ewelin schowały się za stertą kartonów, a Corey i Bernard walczyli z zombie. Stack siedział na kartonie. Stack - Bernard łap worek. Bernard łapie worek i zarzuca go na Trevora. Stack - Wracamy do Scarlett. Zawodnicy pobiegli na miejsce zbiórki gdzie stał autobus, w którym mieszkała prowadząca. Przy domkach 159x159px Atom Squad przybiegli z workiem, w którym miotał się Trevor. Bernard - Scarlett oto Trevor. Scarlett - Co zostały same wnętrzności? Wyciągają głowę Trevora. Scarlett - Ministerstwo będzie zadowolone. Ewelin - Wygraliśmy? Scarlett - Tak! Wygrywacie, ale poczekajmy na zmutowane Wybryki Natury. Stack - A gdzie oni? ... Sklepik: 159x159px Jak się okazało drużynie nie udało się jednak opuścić sklepiku... Na podłodze roiło się teraz od żuków, karaluchów i stonóg. Lucy - Ale brzydkie te żuczki. Willow - To nie żuczki! To zmutowane insekty. Lucy - Czyli żuczki ^^. Kamil - Nie! To mutanty - wyjmuje z torebki gaz pieprzowy i strzela w robale zabijając je. Lucy - Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Moje żuczki! - zaczyna je zbierać. Gary - E tam. Napewno przegramy. Cathren - Nie bądź pesymistą! Jack - Nie ma już gdzie szukać. Wracamy do bazy. Rozstrzygnięcie: 159x159px159x159px Wybryki wróciły. Scarlett - Co tak późno wybryki? Drużyna Atom Squad przyniosła mi ciało Trevora, bo okazał się nieżywy, to oni wygrali! Atom Squad - Tak! Scarlett - Pierwsze zadanie. Wszyscy - Co?! Scarlett- Tak. Po drodze gdzieś zapodział się Sherman, więc musicie go znaleźć... Do reszty przychodzi Sherman. Sherman - Jestem. Scarlett - Gdzie byłeś? Sherman - Jak reszta w Prypeci. Kamil - Nie widziałam cię. Sherman - Byłem na stacji kolejowej. Kamil - Po co? Sherman - Chcę stąd uciec! Scarlett - Zajmiemy się tym po eliminacji. Sherman - Dzięki Jack - To co z drugim zadaniem? Stack - Właśnie. Scarlett - Wasze drugie zadanie to... Napisanie mi wierszyka o Czarnobylu. Lepszy wiersz zapewni drużynie zwycięstwo. Zadanie II: 159x159px Cathren - Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł? Gary - Ja odpadam, nie jestem poetą. < Cathren - I co z tego, że nie jest poetą?! Ja też nie jestem a się staram!> Kamil - To może... Nie! Nie umiem! Lucy - Ja coś wymyśle! Lucy zaczyna coś pisać różowym długopisem na kartce, którą znalazła. Lucy - Ha, ha, ha! 159x159px Bernard zaczął coś gryzmolić na papieże toaletowym, który miał we włosach. Ewelin - Jak myślicie Bernard sobie poradzi? Corey - Jeśli nie to wyleci. Alla - Nie sądzę. Nie wygląda na poetę. Stack - A ja myślę, że wygramy! Corey - Na pewno wygramy! Ewelin - Mam nadzieje. Obrzeża lasu: 159x159px Wszystkie wybryki oprócz pracującej Lucy poszli na obrzeża lasu, Gary położył się na ziemi, a Jack zaczął grać na gitarze elektrycznej. Kamil, Cathren i Willow: Kamil - Co powiecie na sojusz przeciwko chłopakom. Cathren - Trzeba wywalić Garego to okropny pesymista! Willow - Sherman zrezygnował, a pewnie i tak wyleci. Kamil - Wiadomo, że jeśli Lucy dzisiaj zawiedzie to wyleci. Cathren - Jasne, ale może lepiej wywalić Garego. Kamil - Co się tak na niego uparłaś? Willow - Gary jest nawet spoko. Cathren - Nie lubię pesymistów. Kamil - A ja blondynek! Willow - W takim razie kompromis. Proponuje najpierw wywalić Garego, bo Lucy jest łatwa do zmanipulowania. Cathren - Dobry pomysł. Kamil - Niech wam będzie. ' Rozstrzygnięcie: 159x159px159x159px Drużyny zdążyły skończyć pisanie wierszy. Scarlett - Cóż czytajcie. Najpierw Atom Squad. Wiersz Atom Squad (Bernard czyta): ,,Trzy nożna Krowa z Czarnobyla" Była raz sobie Krowa trój noga. Utworzyła się z niebieskiego pyłu w Czarnobylu. Krowa niebieskie mleko dawała i do tego ogonem merdała. Kiedy kupę zrobić chciała na dwóch nogach stawała i głośno ryczała. A kiedy pewnego dnia trawę żarła na gorączkę atomową zmarła. Scarlett - Nieźle. Rymowane. Może być. Teraz Zmutowane Wybryki Natury. Lucy - Na pewno pobijemy ich! Wiersz Zmutowanych Wybryków Natury (Kamil czyta): ,,Różowy zombie w różowych majteczkach" Był sobie zombie różowy co nienawidził mody. Unikał również wody. Nosił różowe majteczki w różowe kropeczki. Jadał poziomki i nastoletnie ziomki. Prał ciuchy w perwolu w pralce wielkości dorosłego bawołu. Rożowy nie chciał być wcale chociaż stale taki był. Różowe majteczki w pupcie mu się wżynały, a różowo lubne mole okropnie go kąsały. I tak żył w Czarnobylu pośród różowego pyłu. Kamil zwymiotowała na ziemie. Kamil - Co to było?! Jack - Porażka. Scarlett - Ten wiersz był super, chociaż nie lubię różowego. A wiersz Atom Squad zakończył się śmiercią więc... Atom Squad wygrywają! Atom Squad - Jej! Scarlett - Wybryki idźcie głosować! Pojękiwania. Głosowanie: 159x159px] ' ' ' ' ' ''' '''Ceremonia: 159x159px Scarlett - Symbolem przetrwania w tym sezonie są toksyczne pianki. Mam taką dla: Kamil, Jacka i Lucy. Wszyscy unikają pianki. Scarlett - Bezpieczna jest też Willow, Willow strzela z różdżki. w piankę i niszczy ją. Scarlett- A dziś odpada: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Gary! Gary - Co?! Zostaje wepchnięty do dziury Beth, a Cathren łapie piankę. Sherman podchodzi do Scarlett. Sherman - I co ze mną? Scarlett wpycha go do dziury Beth. Scarlett - I po kłopocie. Kamil - To było brutalne. Scarlett - Trudno. Kamil - Eh... Rozeszli się. Scarlett - Tak kończy się drugi Odcinek. Do zobaczenia! Materiał dodatkowy: W dziurze Beth Do Garego i Shermana podchodzi... Rachel. Rachel - Uciekajcie Beth tu idzie! Rachel ucieka. Za nią biegnie Sherman. Gary - Beth? Do Garego podbiega Beth. Beth - Cześć słodki! Zaczyna go przytulać i całować. Gary - Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Koniec Podobał ci się 2. odcinek TPKC? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/a z eliminacji w II odc.? Tak Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Klątwy Czarnobyla